Mudanzas
by Gaiasole
Summary: Un momento en la infancia de Draco había cambiado muchas cosas, las ideas de Cissy acerca de lo que era realmente importante, y el destino de dos niños que habían crecido de formas muy distintas pero que en algún punto se habían unido de forma inesperada. One Shot. Terminado.


**MUDANZAS**

POR: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

—Personaje: _Draco Malfoy_—

Todos los personajes a lo largo de este fic pertenecen a _J.K Rowling_

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Mansión Malfoy. Octubre 31, 1981._

Las burbujas que flotaban alrededor de la bañera mantenían entretenido a Draco Malfoy, el pequeño rubio agitaba sus brazos en un intento de alcanzar la cabellera de su madre. Narcissa no encontraba mayor placer que el de compartir tiempo con su hijo, la siempre consentida hermana Black no había creído que de repente todo lo demás pareciera carente de importancia, de pronto, Lucius ya no era el único centro de su vida y la constante insistencia de Bellatrix de apoyar al señor oscuro le parecía una oración que importaba bien poco.

Últimamente le había dado por pensar en su hermana Andrómeda, la hermana repudiada, la que la familia Black se había negado a aceptar por haber tenido la osadía de casarse con un muggle. A Narcissa ahora todas esas ideas acerca de la sangre pura le empezaban a resultar absurdas, pero jamás diría una palabra, no cuando la guerra se encontraba en su punto más gélido.

Draco comenzó a hacer unos ruidos curiosos con la boca, su madre se regocijo en escucharlo, era un bebé muy parlanchín, con cuidado lo sacó de la bañera y comenzó a vestirlo con un entero blanco, que en la empuñadora y el cuello tenía un bonito color azul claro. Recordó como hace apenas dos días, Bellatrix había presenciado ese pequeño ritual entre ella y su pequeño y con despreció había dicho que alguien más se debería ocupar de esas tareas. Narcissa la miro con disgusto y siguió sin hacer caso a su hermana mayor.

Cuando terminaba de arreglar a un Draco somnoliento escuchó las pisadas firmes de su marido. En el marco de la puerta no tardó en aparecer Lucius con una máscara de mortífago que se retiró aprisa, la mujer lo miro con curiosidad cuando lo vio acercarse, en tanto avanzaba, se retiraba también la capa y se la entrego junto con el bastón que ocultaba su varita.

La mujer estaba pendiente de las diferentes emociones que cruzaban el rostro de su marido al cargar a Draco y recostarlo contra su pecho, el pequeño rubio aprecio suficiente el arrulló y cerró los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

— ¿Qué sucede Lucius?

—Está muerto –dijo con una voz que ella encontraba extraña—. El señor oscuro ha muerto.

Narcissa abrió la boca sorprendida, ¿Sería posible? Tal vez Dumbledore había conseguido derrotarlo, era la única persona en la que se le ocurría pensar, el sonido de cristales cayendo llamo su atención, miro a Lucius pero el parecía decidido a ignorar el ruido. Dejando a su marido bajo las escaleras, el repiqueteo de sus zapatillas se escuchó sobre el mármol, bajo las escaleras y quedó perturbada al ver a Snape bebiendo licor, con horror se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, uno de sus mejores amigos de repente lloraba con tal agonía que la asustó.

—Severus –lo llamo mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

—Ha muerto –dijo el mago mientras apuraba una nueva copa.

—Lo he escuchado –Narcissa no entendía porque parecía tan afligido, Lord Voldemort no era precisamente alguien que levantará afecta, salvó en Bellatrix pero su hermana siempre había estado algo desequilibrada, incluso su difunto padre lo decía—. Pero sin el lord oscuro la guerra término, ¿No es verdad?

—Lo único que terminó fue la vida de Lily, la asesino, a ella y a Potter –Snape calmó un poco su llanto cuando sintió a Cissy abrazándole, ahora ella comprendía esa pena reflejada en su amigo, en el padrino de su hijo. Él siempre había mostrado sentimientos por la chica Evans. Lo reconforto un buen rato antes de recordar en el niño de la profecía, ¿Qué habría ocurrido con ese pequeño? Era un bebé, igual que Draco. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

— ¿Y el niño, que le ha ocurrido? –preguntaba ella.

—Él está vivo, ha sido el quién ha matado al lord oscuro –pronuncio Lucius mirando con pesar a Snape, el gran Malfoy parecía sentirse culpable.

Un pesado silencio los envolvió a los tres, Narcissa parecía absorta, no podía dejar de pensar en su propio hijo y en lo que le quedaría si ella o Lucius, igual que a los Potter, morían de forma tan repentina, sin querer algo cambio ese día para la rubia.

Que diferente había sido la infancia entre ambos, Draco disfruto siempre del cariño de su familia, siempre tenía los mejores regalos, las mejores cosas y cada mínimo capricho fue concedido, nunca tuvo límites y creyó las ideas de la nobleza de la sangre y lo importante de mantener los estándares de un Malfoy, pero también de un Black, el niño fue la alegría de sus padres, y un miembro relevante entre los sangre pura.

Harry Potter en cambio había desaparecido la misma noche que sus padres murieron, nadie conocía de su paradero y su historia era ahora más un mito, uno que hablaba de un niño que había vencido a uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia y había salido victorioso con apenas una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

A Draco nunca le falto el afecto de su madre, la instrucción de su padre y el apoyo de su padrino que apreciaba al chico como si fuera su propio hijo. No escuchó hablar del señor oscuro hasta ser lo bastante mayor, nunca se preocupó por nadie que no fuera él o su familia. Al menos hasta que el lord oscuro reapareció y su padre fue aprisionado por el ministerio. Nunca supo la razón que llevó a su madre a rogarle a su padre que desistiera de seguir al señor oscuro, o a rogarle a Snape que le quitará la carga de matar a Dumbledore.

Y Narcissa nunca confesó a nadie que de forma deliberada había mentido a Voldemort en el bosque prohibido, cuando le dijo que Harry Potter estaba muerto, o lo contenta que se había sentido al poder, de alguna forma, haber ayudado a ese niño huérfano desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, ella nunca confesaría que durante la infancia de Draco entendió lo poco que importaba ser mago, bruja, sangre pura o llevar el apellido Black. Había mudado sus ideas a otras que de saberlas su familia, jamás habrían perdonado.

**FIN**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Gracias por comentar =)_


End file.
